Star wars: Final Force
by Billydee20
Summary: After the destruction of the intergalactic army, Domlo and friends have missions that are harder than usual. Their powers slowly drains and chaos will be starting.
1. Chapter 1

After the success of the heroes saving the galaxy, their mission has become more harder than usual. Domlo and friends were flying their own spaceship, and communicated with each other. The battle in space is a lot like the one with Anakin and Obi Wan saving the chancellor.

"Are we any close to finding the power source? " exclaimed Firip. "Not yet, just a few more ships, " replied Domlo. They flew around the ships, tracking down the power source.

Yosmert had his doubts about going through with it, "Guys, I'm not sure if we should keep going; there are too many of them. " He almost had a panic attack due to being close to being shot. "Don't worry, my tracker detects that they are getting close to it, " said Texlas.

Domlo shot an ultraviolet beam that destroyed many of the spaceships. His ship just started draining from using the most powerful energy source of the planet. He soon alert them for help.

"I've got you, Domlo, " said Texlas. "I found it! It's in that ship. " Firip blast through the door. They parkers their ships close to the entry door. Each of them uses air helmets to prevent being chocked in space.

They barged right through the door with weapons on them. The captain looks at them, laughing sinisterly. Domlo, with his fully upgradable gauntlet, have stepped up to interrogate him, "Give us back the power source. "

"Sure, I'll give it back. " He threw it out of the ship and hovered out of there. The spaceship was slowly imploding, it was a matter of time. "We have to get the power source back, " yelled Texlas. They rushed out of there and got back to their ships.

Firip uses the crane and grabbed the power source. "Guys, I have it. " Domlo was relieved that the power source was safe and sound. They headed back to coruscant and put it right where it belongs: in the underground storage room where no one could get it.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at coruscant, they landed their spaceships behind the school. Everyone got out of their ships and got together as one. Firip carries the power source that was stolen from the government and rushes back to senator Suska to put it back right where it belongs.

"Senator Suska, we have the power source, " said Firip. He was very relieved to hear that it was safe, "I knew I could trust you guys. " He took the power source from Firip and went to the underground storage room.

They went to the central room and congratulate each other. More concerns came into Yosmert's mind, "I know we're celebrating now, but what if we were in danger and we just don't know it yet? "

"Look, don't worry about it; we're jedis, nothing bad could happen to us, " Domlo stated. Texlas sits on the chair and discusses something with the team, "You know, something has been bothering me. " "What about? " Asked Firip. He replied, "Maybe Yosmert is right, we are making a lot of enemies, it's just a matter of time. "

"If anyone has a problem with us, we can force-slap them, " Firip remarked. The gang started laughing with delight, each of them will protect one another.

"Remember when I told you about the thing with the Tuskin Raiders and they made me king of tatooine? " Everyone were having a laugh on there own. "I remember when my mom accidentally spill the dinner on our neighbors, " said Firip.

"Before I was a jedi, I used to server at a place on a different planet, " said Texlas. "But after that, a man thought I would be an excellent jedi warrior. "

"Wow, must have been an experience, " Domlo smirked. "I mean we're all here in this building because we're special. " Firip agrees, "Yeah, the worse that could happen is something somewhere in the galaxy could plan on killing us. " Domlo replied, "Who could kill us? What bad thing could happen?. "


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Dark lord and Dedra were on planet Borgfin; the planet where Malla was trapped in. There were millions of prison on the planet. Dark lord uses his gauntlet to track down one of the inmates to get information out of them. It also has an unknown language writings on the wall.

"Things place is much darker than I expected, " said Dedra. He looks at her and tries to get a hold of her, "It's supposed to be, we have to find someone who released a legends of the dimension. "

There were guards blocking the gate and Dark lord is looking everywhere to find an entry. He spotted a cave a mile away, and took Dedra with him. Dark lord uses the drill that were contained inside of the gauntlet. Dedra started being the look-out for him, just in case they get caught.

After silently digging through the prison, they got out of the dug hole. Dark lord's gauntlet read that Malla's cell is in section 16, the one to their left. "Let's go that way, " he said. Two of them saw her laying down on her bed, thinking around. "Are you the one they call "Malla?" Asked Dedra.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? " Dark lord and Dedra looked at each other, "We have a way to break you out, " said Dark lord. "Forget about it. Even if I would go with you, I don't know you and the security here is solid. "

"Don't worry about that, we have it covered, " said Dedra. He uses his lightsaber blaster, that he created himself, to blast her out of there. The alarm was triggered as soon as he used it.

Dark lord and Dedra took Malla out of there and got on the ship. When they almost got out, several of blasts were hitting the star destroyer. The warden pushes the force field button and block their exit. Dark lord activated all of the energy of the ship to create an impact that is infinity strong than anything, thus breaking the field.

"Sir, they got away. " The only reason they didn't go after them is because their vehicles have limits and could not exit the planet.

Dark lord pushes the hyperdrive button, taking her to a place where she can just concentrate on helping them. "Dark lord, we have a situation: because we used all of the power of the ship, we don't have enough to get anywhere, " said Dedra. He went to the control panel and adjusted the machine to use backup power.

"Now let's try it. " "Ok." She pushes the hyperdrive button, and it finally work. Malla just sitting there quietly, but she didn't give the plan a second thought because she had no choice. The star destroyer's power were beyond intact and now, they are exploring a different route.


	4. Chapter 4

In coruscant, Domlo and friends were hanging out at the cafe. The band started playing their music and a few of the members tries to dance. "Nice place we're at, huh? " questioned Texlas. Domlo looks somewhat happy, but something was still bothering him.

Firip agrees to what Texlas was saying, "Yes, it is a nice place. Nothing can make this more better. " Yosmert was drinking a lot of special tonic, and he never stopped.

"Yosmert, can you give the tonic a break? " remarked Firip. He shakes his head "no". Texlas got up and put his hands around both Firip and Domlo's shoulder, "Guys, we can make this last. We have a unique connection that no one has, but us. "

Yosmert stops drinking and joins the conversation, "He's right, we haven't had a break in a while. Might as well make the most of it. "

A song came on and Yosmert got up and started dancing around the stage. Everyone looks at him, but they were shrugging and went along with it. Firip also got up and danced with Yosmert, they looked like they were having fun together.

Domlo wanted to talk to Texlas, "Can I talk to you? " "Of course. " Those two went out of the cafe and discusses the event from last time.

"What's wrong, buddy? " questioned Texlas. "It's just that I don't have a family to remember and everyone I knew is dead, " said Domlo. Texlas was the only one who was concerned about Domlo, but Yosmert and Firip got distracted on other things.

"Listen, you may not have your family, but you have us, which is really cool because we'll protect you from stuff. " He understood what Texlas was saying. There was also a smile, "Thanks, pal. " He cheered him up with a nice motivational speech.

A beep comes through Domlo's hologram device, "Domlo, I need to see you right away. " He told Texlas that he was leaving, "it was a nice supper, but I have to go. " He took the ship to fly close to the school. He doesn't know what it is, but there's a mysterious mission happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the school, senator Suska escorts Domlo to the central room. He waves his hand, trying to direct him. As they got to the room, things were just getting started. Domlo had no clue on what's going on, but he will intentionally find out about it.

"You wanted to see me, sir? " Asked Domlo. "Have a seat, " he said. "There is a spatial terrorist that is threatening to end millions of lives on this planet, and I need your help to stop it. "

He looks down to clear his head and gave his decision, "What do you want me to do? " "I want you to interrogate the mayor of Xurfield and you'll need your friends to do that. "

The senator grabbed a file about the mayor, "This is him. All you have to do is find the guy and question him about the attack. "

"Even if I caught the guy and he surrenders, what if his acquaintances come after us?" The senator starts looking at the holographic details in the room, "I have an idea, but you have to trust me and leave the room. Domlo tries to talk him out of it, "But sir..." "Now Domlo. "

He took the file and left the room, he was about to send them a message, but he was having visions that the future galaxy was at risk.

"Texlas, I want you and the gang to meet me at Xurfield, this is important. " Domlo have left them a message, so he can do the mission solo for now.

He steps outside of the building and still had a painful vision of him and his friends getting killed with the mysterious person above them. Domlo rubs his head, trying to relieve the pain that he was in. He force-called his ship to land where he's at.

Domlo flies out of there and by the time he left the planet, his vision were getting stronger and stronger. He loss control of the ship, but he puts it on auto pilot. It was getting worse for Domlo, especially if he did it alone. The spaceship automatically flew directly towards the planet and was still in good shape.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark lord and Dedra were at an earth-like planet with grass and trees. They wanted her to feel safe outwards everything on the planet. Malla steps outside and looked at the clear blue sky. The planet has almost every earth features, but the only things that were missing were creatures and the road.

"Is this where you two go when you're angry? " questioned Malla. Even though she was evil, there is a small part of her that feels warm it. Dark lord wanted to have a chat with her, "Malla, there's something we have to discuss. "

Dedra questionably looks at them, so she decided to finish the conversation, "Can you tell us about how you released the monster into the universe? " Malla was in her own land of thought. "Malla, what did you do to bring it out?! "

Dedra was getting agitated from lack of response. Dark lord tries to calm her down, "Relax, Dedra, if she can't tell us how she does it, we'll force her to tell us. " Dedra green-lighted the idea, "Try playing tricks with her mind. " Dark lord approaches Malla and puts his hand on her head.

"You will tell us how to release the beast. " "I will tell you how to release the beast. " She started telling them about using a machine and the red emerald to do the trick.

Dark lord high fives Dedra. Malla realizes that something was not quite right, "What is going on? " "You were sleeping standing up, " said Dark lord. Dedra offers Malla to join the team, "How would you like to be a part of the team? " She glances the sky around, "I'm not sure, but I'll think about it. "

"We need your help; you're our only chance, " responded Dark lord. "I'll just stay here until I'm fully relaxed. " After what Malla has been through, she was very reasonable.

"Let's go, Dedra, we can do this ourselves. " They got on the star destroyer and fled the planet, they were alone on this one, but they never lost hope. As soon as the ship was flying, it disappeared out of plain sight. There wasn't a trace of them, but it left a little dust from the ship, knowing they're still alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Domlo reaches to planet Yorv, the home planet of the specie, Yorvians. He landed his spaceship on the mountains to prevent getting attention. Domlo slides on the rocks and tries to blend in with the rest of the Yorvians. It has been a difficult task for him alone.

He spots a faculty building, which threw him off. The planet rarely have technology, but the only thing that it has is that building. There were some Yorvians that was guarding the front door.

Domlo walks towards the building and manipulated the guards' mind. Since the force is getting weaken, it somewhat worked. They looked back, but they had no clue what happened.

The place had holograms and upgrades on everything. Domlo looked surprised to see it, also, he looks at a cart that was headed for the mayor. He casually follows the Yorvian to find out where the mayor is or wherever he's at. Several minutes later, the mayor's office was found.

The Yorvian has just left the cart in the room. Domlo uses his gauntlet to unlock the door, but it was getting harder and harder to do it. So, he lasers the lock off, thus, opening the door. The mayor was not in there, but his important documents are.

All of the documents have a blueprint on taking over the universe. Domlo visions were getting very painful, he got the documents and got out of there. Every Yorvian guard has a weapon with them. "Ok, I give up! "

They almost fire their weapons until then..Texlas force-faint them all and rescues Domlo. "How did you find me here in this building? " "Well, we got a call from the senator, telling us to meet you here. And this is the only place I'd figure you'll be in, " replied Texlas.

More guards were coming and Texlas tried to use his force, but nothing was happening. They tried to shoot again, however, the mayor just got back, "Hold your fire! "

"Well well well, I thought I have seen the last of all of you. Your death penalty should have a slow and painful torture. And we'll be contacting the senator and give him the message that you surrendered. "

The guards took them away as the mayor starts making his call to the senator. As they were being taken away, Domlo's vision was so strong, he was unconscious. The guards put him in a recovery room to revive him. His visions could kill Domlo and maybe put the entire universe in jeopardy.


	8. Chapter 8

While Domlo and friends were in trouble, Dark lord and Dedra was at the cavern of a mysterious planet. It was large enough to park a ship there. They left out of the star destroyer and took a look at the cavern. A creepy laugh was heard from the inside.

The emperor appeared as they started looking for something. He was same one that flew the ship, trying to steal the power source. "I've been waiting for you two, " the emperor said. "How do you know about us, " Asked Dedra.

He stood on top of the rock, "I've heard about you unsuccessfully invading a planet. And the rest of your army has vanished, am I right? " Dark lord was a little bit freaked out, but gave an honest answer, "Yes, but our company is pummeling to the ground and we need another ploy! "

The emperor floated down and confronted him, "Do you know that the force is starting to weakening? Any remaining jedis left who still have the force will not have it for long. "

Dark lord jumps in, "But without the force, my powers will become numb and the entire galaxy will have less energy left. " "But we also wanted to take over the whole universe and we can't do that if the galaxy is powerless, " said Dedra.

They all walked around the cavern, while discussing the issue of the force. "It seems to me that we have to do something about that, " said the emperor. "How? If we're almost powerless, they is nothing we can do, " replied Dark lord. Dedra looked sad for him, despite the things he had done.

"The midi-chlorians is getting darker than ever. If we don't do anything about it, everything you know and love will disappear before you know it. " Dark lord wanted to help restore the power between the entire galaxy.

"What do we have to do?" The emperor gave them a plan for activating the power back. He tells them that he'll send they back to outer space. It was not long before the midi-chlorians are going to give out and end lives on every planet.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at coruscant, the senator was done teaching a student all about the history of the force. All of a sudden, a holographic message was sent directly to the monitor. Many students and faculty stopped what they were doing and saw the hologram.

"Attention, everyone! Your heroes are our prisoners now. Our planet is losing energy and your power source is the only solution. If you refuse to accept this deal, not only will your precious heroes die, but we will come over there and kill you all. You have 24 hours to make the decision, or else. "

Everyone started murmuring and panicking, the senator didn't feel like he had much of a choice. "Calm down, everyone, we have a way to resolve this, " the senator shouted.

He ran towards the conference room and called a few governors through hologram. There were a couple of calls requested and they were not happy.

"We have a problem, " said senator Suska. "What is it, " replied governor Jark. "The mayor of Xurfield is threatening the the planet unless we can make them a deal and I need your help. " The other governor had some suggestions, "What about create a backup plan? "

"Well, I could make a diversion to blindside the Yorvians. But we have to be careful, or they'll kill our best protectors of the galaxy. "

"Wait a second, they've kidnapped the jedis? " questioned governor Illan. "Yes, can you send the army to Xurfield when I give the signal? " "You can count on us, " they said in unison. They conversation were over, however, it seems they still contact each other without the hologram.

Senator Suska went down to the underground storage room, where the power source was hidden. The yellow glow from the contain started to get a little brighter. There power source is the only thing that is keeping the planet and universe alive, because it holds millions of midi-chlorians.


	10. Chapter 10

Plenty of the guards held them hostage as they were waiting for the clear. Firip aggressively shouted at them, "You're not going to get away with this! Everyone outside the planet will stop you and they will..." One of the Yorvian guards hit her in the stomach.

"Hey, " exclaims Texlas. The guard put his electric sword towards Texlas, but stopped at the time. "Guys, I wonder if Domlo will be alright, " said Yosmert. "I'm not sure, and I'm not ready to find out, "replied Texlas.

Domlo laid down to the bed in the recovery room. He was still out, also his powers draining are worse on him. One of the guards came in and took him out, even if he is still unconscious.

The mayor came down to the room and try to comfort the heroes, "I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but I ran out of options for myself and everyone here. We are a very determined specie and we will take what is ours. " He wasn't kidding when it comes to getting what he wants.

"So, you kill people and getting their stuff, " questioned Texlas. "Correct. I didn't want to do it, but it was out of my hands, so I kill to be more powerful. "

A guard delivers the news to the mayor, "Sir, there is a spaceship headed our way. " The mayor gave it a thought, "I know who that is, send him in. " The guards went outside to escort the senator to the mayor.

"Suska! I haven't seen you in a long time! How have you been? " The senator got an angry look on his face and he also got the power source, "Just tell me where they are. " He hurls the senator to his direction downstairs, seeing Texlas, Yosmert, and Firip.

"Guys, how are you? " He was happy seeing them together. "We're fine; it's Domlo you should worry about, " said Texlas. "Ok, you had your chat. Now, bring me the power source or they'll die. "

Senator Suska brought him the power source, and smiled. "Actually, I lied. Do you think I would let them live after this? Guys, finish all of them, once and for all. " They have met their doom when the mayor didn't keep his word about trust and being loyal. The heroes might actually die this time.


	11. Chapter 11

The heroes have met their demise, also, the mayor didn't feel any remorse. Another close call was prevented as one of the guards shot the others in a matter of seconds. The mayor just frozed to see what just happened a moment ago. Everyone looks at that guard, while being in total shock.

It was Vanny who Domlo have saved years ago. She became a warrior after the universe was saved. "Vanny, is that you, " questioned Texlas. "I decided to protect the galaxy after that incident, " she replied.

"By becoming a ruthless kill, " he said. "I didn't have a choice, I only did good things with it. I would never hurt an innocent creature. "

"Now, let go of my friends or say goodbye to your life. " He starts chuckling and facing down, "I won't let them go and if you shoot me, your precious midi-chlorians will forever be destroyed. What's it gonna be? "

Vanny looks at them when she doesn't have much of a choice. She slowly puts down her ion gun and surrendered with her hands up in the air. The mayor gets his small ion gun out and aimed it at Vanny. She never felt both scared and humiliated in her life.

"You thought your little plan worked, only for it to fail. " The mayor puts the ion gun on her back and move her to the lobby, "Now, let's go. "

Everyone left downstairs and went to the lobby. The rest of the guards pointed the ion guns at them. Domlo woke up as he missed the action, "What happened? "

"Vanny came back and we're all going to die, " said Texlas. "Vanny, what are you doing here? " Asked Domlo. "Enough! I did not get the power source to be annoyed! I should have done something that I should be done a long time ago! " He pointed it at Vanny's head.

A bright light with the engine sounding was here. "Freeze, don't move! " The mayor and the guards came outside and saw a spaceship that was filled with an army. "Look what we have here. A team of the defenders trying to ruin my chances into accomplishing my goal. "

The duel between the army and the guards have just begin. Domlo wanted to help to fight with the army, but he lost his powers to do anything right now. The heroes have lost their powers, but there was one thing that they can do, trying to restore the energy and bring the force back.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone went pointing their weapons at each other. Silence has been occurring in the desert, several of them gives glaring looks to one another. The senator starts smiling, giving him some happiness for bringing together a powerful army.

"So, you want war, you've gotten one, " the mayor said. "Attack! " Everybody charges to the other army, the senator runs to the heroes, "You guys have to reclaim the power source back. "

"But how do we do it without the mayor seeing us, " Asked Firip. "I'll take care of him, just get it back from him. " He started to attack the mayor, while Domlo and friends sneaks in and take back the power source. Vanny's holographic watch drains.

"We're running out of time! The force energy is getting weaker by the minute, " she said. "Where can we get a spaceship at a time like this, " concerns Domlo.

"I have a spare ship, just in case my original ship gets destroyed. " As they almost got into the ship, Domlo spotted the senator fighting mayor, only to see him gets stabbed by an electric sword. He looks at the Domlo with a sad face as he drops down.

"NOOOO!" Exclaimed Domlo. The mayor spotted them, and Texlas grabs Domlo into the spaceship. He starts running up to them, but they have flew in time.

In the ship, Domlo has that sorrow look on his face. "I could have saved him. He was just a nice man. Texlas and Vanny tries to cheer him up again, "He would have appreciate you trying to save him. He was an honest man, that's why he was grateful to have us, " Texlas said with a tearful.

"It's going to be alright, " she said. Vanny goes back to the ship and took it off auto-pilot. She turbo-drives to the force planet, Yosmert went up to her about her whereabouts, "How did you turned into a simple girl to a ruthless warrior? "

"Well, I had five years of training and my android was taken to a planet. I mean, they taught me a lot of moves and secret counterattacks. "

They have approached the force planet, but it has been compromised. The planet is filled with tons of darkness, if another force is gone, the universe will be beyond repair, even with an extra power source.

"I'm going to drop you off here, Domlo! " "Ok, pull me up when I'm done! " He grabs the power source and jumps out of there, he found Dark lord on the same planet. "Did you miss me? " The two of them confronted each other, but if this doesn't get done soon, there won't be a universe.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, long time no see, huh? " remarked Dark lord. "I thought have seen the last of you when you almost annihilated tatooine, " he said. The two of them stared at each other, knowing that either of them is a jedi, but Dark lord is a new generation sith.

"Domlo, hurry up! " shouted Vanny. "Is that one of your friends? " he asked. "And what did she mean by 'hurry up'?" Domlo finally told him about the force, "Fine. We have less than a minute to restore the entire galaxy without the planet losing power. "

Dark lord wanted to take the credit for it, "I was promised to fixed things here. " Domlo and Dark lord was arguing about who do what.

While they were arguing, the mayor uses one of the guards star pak jet pack to fly to the force planet, "No one is fixing anything. I'm the one who destroyed the core of this planet. "

"But why would you destroy something that keeps the planet alive? " Asked Domlo. "Because I wanted to move to a bigger title and have everyone dead. You don't know what it's like to be in control of power! " Dark lord distracts the mayor by telling his own life story.

"My parents weren't around for me to learn anything. I was taught how to succeed in anything, no matter what it takes. Things haven't worked out for me, so I went off the deep end. "

Domlo opened the container, but the mayor looks at him. He secretly overcharges the ion gun, and aimed it at Domlo. Dark lord jumps in front of Domlo and took the shot. This is the second time Domlo has witnessed a death, even if they don't get along.

"See what happens when you get in my way? You get dead friends. " Domlo couldn't believe what he saw. The overcharged shot was powerful enough to kill Dark lord, he risk his life for his former enemy/new friend. "

The mayor was going to try the second time to shoot Domlo, but then, Vanny stabs him with the electric sword she still has from her uniform. "Domlo, you got 10 seconds! "

He digs through the rubble as time is running out. He slams the power source into the planet, which made an immediate power up. Domlo and Vanny got on the ship fast to avoid being blinded by the powerful light of the force. Everyone looks at the beautifying planet sparkles.

"I've never seen this much beauty before, " said Yosmert. Vanny drives to coruscant, and flies a little bit faster. "I just hope never changes after the death of Suska, " Firip stated. They lost their teacher, he was like a father to all of them. The heroes returned to the planet, but there is another thing that happened.


	14. Chapter 14

They have gotten back from the force planet after restoring the energy in the universe. Domlo didn't have anymore visions when he was conscious again. They've left the spaceship, and got inside of the school. Texlas wanted to get their attention by stopping them,

"Wait, what does this mean if the senator is dead? Who's in charge of this place? " Many of them started agreeing with each other.

Yosmert said, "Well, maybe the most trustworthy one can be in charge. " Texlas agrees with him on that one. The tragedy of senator Suska still runs in their minds.

A noise came from the jedi council chamber. "What was that? " Asked Firip. "I don't know, " said Domlo. Vanny uses her electric sword to protect herself and them. The noise was still going out as they got closer and closer. "I'm scared, " Yosmert said fearfully. "Don't be, " said Texlas.

Vanny kicks the door open, waving the sword. The room was completely dark, even with the windows. "So, you fixed the whole universe by inserting an energy to the planet. "

"Who are you? " questioned Domlo. "Why, I am chancellor Neaves, and you four, have messed it up. " He revealed himself to them. His eyes were red and he looked dangerous to be around. "I wanted to use that energy to the create a second universe by your friends have to ruin it! "

He hovers at Domlo and uses his force-shadow ball to kill Domlo. They have crash places to places, also the heroes have followed them on the attack.

"You could have become more than a jedi, but you want to stay with your friends! And now, I'm making the decisions, " he shouted. They fell to the courtroom, Domlo was in pain from getting retaliated on. The Chancellor steps on Domlo's chest with effort, giving him more pain.

"I told you about this. Because of your ignorance, I may have to execute you. " Yosmert jumps on the chancellor, but he hovers upward and hit the ceiling with Yosmert on his back.

"On second thought, your friend would be a perfect example. " He snaps Yosmert's neck, killing him instantly. This has been the third time Domlo experience death in front of him, but he was really hurt to reaction more about his friend getting killed.

The chancellor almost killed Domlo, but Dedra uses the zap laser, which vaporizes the him immediately. Firip and Texlas came to the courtroom, finding their friend dead. They broke down crying and got Yosmert off the ground. Another tragedy has already happened and nothing could make them more sad.


	15. Chapter 15

In the planet where Malla was at, the law enforcement tracked her down and arrested her while she calmed her mind. Malla has that look on her face, it was like she was at a trance. They arrested every other prisoners that have also escaped the planet.

Meanwhile, the war between the army and the guards have finally concluded. Many of them died to save the universe when it was getting out of hand. A lot of people may have been deceased, but the whole universe was saved by Domlo after restoring the force energy.

Later, there was a funeral for both the senator and Yosmert. Domlo looks down at his friend being put in the ground, Firip hugged Texlas for comfort. Vanny had gotten far away from the funeral and saw it from a distance, she refused to show any emotions after her change-up.

Also, the councilmen announced Texlas as their new senator, but the only true title was for Suska. Domlo and Firip clapped for Texlas' new position of the job. "I'm so proud of you, " she said. "Thanks. I just hope I can help many jedis that are out there. "

"We're proud of you, buddy, " Domlo said. The bond between them has left them cherishing their friendship. "We should celebrate your new title! "

That night, they threw a party, like when the previous heroes leia, han solo, and luke did. Everyone was having a good time partying. Domlo just sits their with disappointment on his face. Suddenly, a tap on the shoulder have gotten his attention.

"Hey, " Dedra silently said. "Dedra, I haven't seen you in a long time. I thought you were at the star destroyer, " he said. "Well, Dark lord has lost all the investment and we were getting desperate to take over the galaxy, but now I realized ruling planets don't make you feel special, having friends does. "

Vanny flies toward to the heroes, "This was fun, but I have lives to save. So, I'll you guys around. " They all hugged and she started her flight pak. She shed a tear down after she left the planet. "I'm going to miss her, you know? She was a kid, turning into a warrior, " said Texlas.

Domlo expresses his feelings to Dedra, "Dedra, I think I'm feeling in love-" but before he could finish it, she kisses him out of surprise. He couldn't believe what was happening. "I'm in love with you, too, before I even met you. " They both hugged it out.

While hugging, he looks up at the sky and saw Yosmert, Dark lord and Suska. His real name was Eland, his appearance had changed like Anakin, they both started evil turned good. Domlo wishes came true as the party were still going on and Vanny protecting the whole universe.

Everything have finally come to peace and there were no more threats happening for a while. The remaining jedis are still unknown, but eventually, any of them will show up and protect the galaxy. That being said, this has been the end of the story and now, the heroes made the universe whole again.


End file.
